Singing in the Mornings
by Doodlepoodle89
Summary: Isabella and her Master have some fun in their playroom. Rated M for language and lemons. All fluff O/S. BDSM themes!


**A/N:**

**This is my first time writing fanfic, and I would greatly appreciate feedback or constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything _Twilight_ related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.**

* * *

Oh fuck. God, this man is going to be the death of me. I won't dare take my eyes off the tiny spot on the ceiling of our playroom, willing myself not to cum all over his face. My fingers itch to pull on his hair, to push his face into my pussy and stop his teasing. I can feel his tongue tracing my lips as if he has all the time in the world, while a finger barely strokes the rough patch so deep inside me that only he is able to find.

My thighs start to quiver… Damn it, if I cum again without permission I won't be able to sit for a week. He knows what it does to me when I'm tied up, unable to grasp his hand or pull on his hair, how it makes me cum impossibly harder, so intense that I gush into his waiting mouth and pull against my restraints. Jesus, if I keep thinking about what it's like to cum on him I won't be able to hold back much longer.

He didn't gag me this time, choosing instead to link my arms to my ankles and tying the rope to the top of his custom made table, rendering me useless and spread for him to do with me as he pleases. I feel sweat sliding down the side of my neck, the intense concentration I'm keeping to hold back my orgasm threatening to snap. He felt me tightening around his finger, because immediately his hand comes down hard on my thigh.

"Isabella, you know how unpleasant it will be for both of us if you fail to follow my directions once again? Don't think I've forgotten your offense on Wednesday," he warns.

A shiver runs through me from hearing the tone of his voice, commanding and stern. All I want to do in this moment is sneak a look at his face, but on top of my impending orgasm, disobeying his direct order to keep my eyes fixed on the ceiling won't do any good for my already sore ass. He can tell I'm struggling to keep my orgasm at bay even though he is no longer touching me, so he begins to finger the collar at my neck.

"Remember who you belong to, Isabella. Remember your Master and your place. If you cum you will not only disappoint me, but deny me the pleasure of your sweet pussy since you will be sent directly to your room". Those last few words were whispered into my mouth before my Master starts to suck on my lips, not hesitating to shove his tongue into my mouth.

His words calmed me, my urge to climax declining with a sigh. When we entered the playroom as Master and Isabella, I would do anything to please him.

"Such a sweet Pet," he croons as he continues to fuck my mouth with his tongue. I close my eyes, giving control to my senses.

The smell of his cologne grounds me, but not as much as the muskiness of my Master that began to give way at the beginning of our scene. The scent of his soap mixed with sex and sweat made me gush until I was a quivering mess at times, when at others it calmed me until I had a firm grasp on my senses and my Master.

"Do you think you should be allowed to cum, my sweet pussy?" Master whispers into my ear, tickling me as well as turning me on even more. I held my tongue, knowing that if I speak out of turn my chances at cumming as well as pleasing Master would essentially disappear.

"You may answer, Pet"

I take a large breath, wetting my dry lips after having bitten them raw in my need to cum.

"Whatever would please you, Master" I sighed. I no longer cared if I came or not, all I want is to lick his cock, collecting the precum that will be gathered on the tip, and take him into my throat until he cums hard.

"Oh sweet pussy, nothing would please me more to see you gush onto the table. Do you think you could squirt for me, Pet?" Master whispers into the still room. He loves making me squirt; I never knew it was possible until one day at the end of a particularly intense scene, he made me cum one more time by shoving his fingers into my pussy and stroking my g-spot without abandon until my back arched and I came hard onto the table he had strapped me to.

"Answer me, Isabella"

"Yes Master" I reply breathlessly.

"You have done exceptional today my sweet pussy, I am proud of your control. Once you cum you will be untied and then you may serve me. Would you like my cum, Isabella?"

"_Yes Master_" I whimper softly, not able to contain my need.

"I didn't catch that, Pet. What did you say?" Master loves hearing my pleas and begs, and today is no different.

"Master, may I please have your cum?" I say louder.

"Of course, sweet pussy. Will you squirt for your Master now, Isabella?" he hums into my ear.

"Yes Master, please!" I cry as he begins to finger my drenched clit. Dear God, I won't be able to hold back much longer. The combination of his words and slow touches has brought me to the edge, and I'm seconds away from cumming.

"Very well then my Pet, cum when you need to" Master smirks.

"Ohhhhhhhh yes thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whine, as he squats to bring his face down to the level of my pussy, and begins to lap at my juices. His tongue flicks my clit and his fingers reach the deep spot inside of me that makes me see the Heavens.

Master's mouth leaves me and instead he leans forward to kiss my nipples, then my mouth. I taste my essence on his tongue when suddenly his palm gives my clit the friction it needs and his fingers move against my g-spot hard and fast.

"Look at me, Isabella," Master says through his teeth. "Do you know how hard it is not to shove my cock into your sweet pussy and fuck you until I cum? I want to see you, Pet. I want you to drench my fingers. Now. Cum now."

"Ohhh Master," I cry as my back arches and I clench down on his fingers that are still stroking me rapidly. The coil tightens and I hold my breath as my eyes reach my Master's. He smirks at me, enjoying my disheveled state as I begin to cum. I can't tear my eyes away from the striking green until the pleasure becomes too great and they roll back into my head, my eyelids fluttering closed.

"Yes Isabella, just like that. Give it to me. More," he drones, greedy for my cum.

He applies more pressure onto my clit and I gush onto him.

"Hmmm yes Isabella just like that. Oh I love this sweet pussy, my Pet," Master murmurs into the air.

I'm still clasping on his fingers when he pulls them out and begins to lap my cum, sending me over the edge once again. The aftershocks render me speechless, and he rises to massage my tied limbs. My eyes are still closed as he gently unties my wrists and ankles, giving me mobility and awakening me from my daze.

"Thank you, Master," I whisper, searching for his eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Pet," he says, continuing his massaging and staring at me with adoration and love within his gaze.

I'm still unable to raise my limbs, but I long to give him the same release he granted me. I feel my eyes closing against my wishes, and Master begins to stroke my hair back from my face. The gentle caresses awaken me from the deep space I had slipped into, and I move to raise myself from the table.

"Isabella, you will not be punished if you choose to go to bed instead of pleasure me tonight. I know you are tired and drained; I would be more than happy to let you sleep," Master offers.

My eyes go wide. I would never deny my Master pleasure. I quickly slide down from the table and land on the hard tile of the playroom. My legs are still shaking from the intense orgasm, so Master placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

He releases the button of his jeans, the bulge straining against his zipper.

EPOV

Fuck, she's beautiful. On her knees to please me, ready to suck my cock into her mouth and swallow my cum. Isabella is an exceptional sub, and an even better wife. Every morning when I wake to find her wrapped around my chest with a leg thrown over me, I smile, knowing that I am the luckiest man on earth.

Now, looking down into her big brown doe eyes, I am overcome with love and lust, ready to push myself into her waiting mouth. Her flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead only add to her beauty, evidence of the power I hold over my lovely Pet. I lower my zipper and her eyes widen, starting to stroke my head and balls. I throw my head back and groan. The little vixen knows just how to tease me, and I quickly take back control of the scene.

I twist my hand around her hair and pull her face towards me, holding her face inches away from the tip of my cock.

She wants it so bad, my little slut. Her tongue starts to leave her mouth in her haste to suck me, and after what feels like forever, I slack the grip I have on her hair and allow her to lick me from base to tip. I knew it wouldn't take me long to cum; after seeing her reaction to me moments earlier, I was about to let go in my pants.

"Faster Isabella, I want to cum in your sweet mouth," I ordered. My voice pulled her out of a daze, making her speed up the languid licks that drove me crazy.

My hands were still in her hair, but she was controlling how fast and hard she went. Immediately she sped up, taking me into the back of her throat; before Bella, none of my past submissive had been able to do this without gagging, and I felt a sense of pride at how amazing my Pet really was.

"Naughty, naughty Isabella. You love sucking Master's cock, don't you?" I said with a small smile. She moaned, the vibrations traveling up my cock and making me shudder in ecstasy. Only she could make me cum like a teenager.

I grabbed her hair again and shoved her mouth all the way down before spurting a massive load down her throat. My mind felt cloudy, and I stood there for God knows how long, taking long even breaths and trying to get myself under control. I looked down and saw Isabella staring at me through her lashes, her lips in a lovely pout as she waited for my direction.

"You are a siren, Isabella. Stand up my lovely," I spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere in the room. I gazed at my beauty with all the love in my heart, and she looked back with the same.

"I love you , Bella. Thank you for your submission," I said, switching roles.

"I love you too, Edward. My submission shines under your guidance," she repeats, ending the scene. I pull her into a hug and nibble on the flesh beneath her ear. My wife is dead on her feet, and I plan to give her the care she needs after such a scene.

We exit the playroom together, and walk hand in hand towards our bedroom door as dom and sub, husband and wife, friends, lovers, and most importantly—equals.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading. Should I continue?... Reviews mean the world to me! **


End file.
